


your soul cries out (our hands are tied): A fanmix

by hippietoews



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, M/M, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippietoews/pseuds/hippietoews





	your soul cries out (our hands are tied): A fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your soul cries out (our hands are tied)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138675) by [thisissirius (thirteentorafters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteentorafters/pseuds/thisissirius). 



  
[](http://s44.photobucket.com/user/hippietoews/media/1_zpslptcuday.jpg.html)   
  
  
tumblr art: [x](https://hippietoews.tumblr.com/post/181387947945/the-thing-about-jonny-is-that-patrick-believes) [x](https://hippietoews.tumblr.com/post/181388022505/imprints-often-cited-by-scholars-as-the-dirty)


End file.
